Flint Gamuto
The Flint Gamuto is a subspecies of Gamuto, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World Expedition. This Fanged Beast is found only in Expedition Rank. Physiology Flint Gamuto have gray, ashen-colored fur covering most of their body with pale black and white stripes running down their underbelly, back, trunk, and tail. This fur is noticeably shorter compared to its cousin. Like Gamuto, Flint Gamuto have spiky legs though their legs are black like hardened magma. Usually covering these spikes is a yellow mucus that can be ignited by its trunk. Its tusk and plating also have this same black hardened look. The tusk are actually both longer and sharper. Like Gamuto, it has snow on its tail. When enraged, Flint Gamuto's trunk and mouth will puff black smoke. Habitat Flint Gamuto have been seen in the same areas as their cousins, the Gamuto. Flint Gamuto can be found in the Snowy Mountains, Frozen Seaway, and Frozen Tropics. Attacks and Moves Flint Gamuto shares the same attacks as Gamuto. Tusks Sharpening: Flint Gamuto will raise up its trunk before it casually sharpens its tusks, much like Dinovaldo sharpening its tail. This heats up the tusks, making them orange, and allows the tusks to cause Fireblight. The tusks only stay heated for about two minutes. Mucus Coating: Covering Flint Gamuto's spiky legs are a yellow, flammable mucus that comes from its trunk. Instead of firing snow and ice from its trunk, it now breaths a yellow mucus from it. So now when Flint Gamuto stands up or does any breath based attacks with its trunk, it will instead breath this fiery mucus that causes Fireblight. Fiery Legs: It will stand on its back legs like the normal Gamuto before it begins to breath a small storm of fire under it, hitting its front and back legs. As it breaths fire on its legs, the snow under it melts, becoming a large heated puddle of water. If hunters are under it while it does this, the fire from its trunk will cause Fireblight but the puddle will quickly decrease a hunter's health and cause Waterblight. After this move, Flint Gamuto will slam down on the ground and stomp in the puddle sending water everywhere, causing Waterblight, before roaring. If hunters are near the legs while their on fire, it'll deal damage and cause Fireblight. Melting Snow: If Flint Gamuto stands in one place for a long period of time, the snow under it will melt and become a large puddle of heated water that decreases a hunter's health and causes Waterblight. Water Puddles: If Flint Gamuto's mucus is ignited, than the ice it is standing on will slowly melt leaving behind a small warm puddle of water, causing Waterblight. Each step leaves a small puddle that decreases a hunter's health slowly. Roasted Hunter: Flint Gamuto will knock hunters down by swing its trunk across the ground before turning towards the hunters. When it faces the hunters it will sneeze the mucus on the hunters before sharpening its tusk and picking one of them up. The Flint Gamuto will stick one of the two hunters on its tusk one at a time before it continues to fight normally, leading to the hunters being set a blaze. This allows Flint Gamuto to now cause Severe Fireblight instantly with its tusks. Hunters have to mash buttons to get of this pin so they don't rapidly lose health for fifteen seconds. If hunters take to long get of the pin, Flint Gamuto will just sharpen them off with its trunk. Shotgun Sneeze: Flint Gamuto will blow snow away from it like Gamuto before it stops sneezes. When it sneezes, a burst of fire will be shot from its trunk, causing a large amount of damage and Fireblight. Fire Geysers: Flint Gamuto will stick its trunk into the ground before violently blowing, in a similar style to Brachydios, and pulling out its trunk. After blowing, orange spots will appear around it before exploding into deadly flames. The flames will fume from snow for five seconds while Flint Gamuto regains its footing. Flint Wave: It will thrust its tusks into the ground, pushing forward with its immense strength, as it throws a large wave of heated water at enemies. This leads to a large splash of water hitting hunters, causing Waterblight. If hunters are close to it while it is pushing forward, it causes Fireblight. Standing My Ground: This is a counterattack used by Flint Gamuto. Flint Gamuto will stomp both front feet on the ground and taunts them by bellowing , as it stares at the hunters in front of it. It is trying to bait one of the hunters into attacking it. If a hunter attacks Flint Gamuto, it will grab the hunter by the leg, pick them up, slam them against the ground twice, and throw them behind itself in the air. When the hunter makes it a certain distances as they descend from the air, Flint Gamuto will use one back leg to kick them away, finishing the counterattack. Brimstone-Snowball Bowling: Flint Gamuto will thrust its trunk into the ground and pull out a giant snowball, with its trunk still attached to it. It will proceed to turn towards the hunters before covering the snowball in mucus quickly and blowing the snowball away with a fiery blast. If hunters are hit by the attack, it'll cause Snowman and Fireblight. Wagging Tail: Like Gamuto, it has snow on its tail, however, it has use for this tail. Like a dog, it'll wag its tail occasionally sending pieces of snow at hunters. If hunters are hit by the snow, it'll cause Snowman. Roaring Bodyslam: It will lift up like Gamuto and roar in the air as it stands before it quickly slams down on the ground its front legs, sending fire and brimstone around it with the powerful slam. By roaring, this can potentially stun some hunters and leave them vulnerable while also causing Fireblight. Ignited Trunk Slam: Flint Gamuto will raise its trunk up on slam it in front of it before three fiery explosions come around its trunk, causing Fireblight. Off My Mountain!: This Gamuto will suck a hunter towards it, using its trunk. If a hunter is brought in close enough as it sucks them in, it will actually suck the hunter onto its nostrils and than lift its trunk up into the air. Flint Gamuto will proceed to fire the hunter into the air like a cannon before putting its trunk back on the ground. This attack has not only damaged the hunter but has sent the hunter flying all the way into a certain zone. In the Snowy Mountains, Zone 2, in the Frozen Seaway, Zone 8, and Frozen Tropics, Zone 2. Brimstorm: Flint Gamuto will suck in air through its mouth as yellow mucus begins to spew from its trunk. After a few seconds, fire will launch from its nostrils as it wildly swings around its trunk with the bursts of fire. Its trunk will be swung towards its legs and in front of it as it breaths the fire from its trunk. After the attack, the yellow mucus will leak from its trunk for a few seconds. Lava Projectiles: Like Dinovaldo, Flint Gamuto will breath three projectiles at the threat straight at one hunter. If they hit the hunter, they'll explode immediately though if they hit the ground they'll detonate after a few seconds. This attack causes Fireblight. Mammoth Trample: In Rage Mode, Flint Gamuto will charge with immense force and send a large wave of water in front of it with its trunk. After that it will stomp three times before bodyslamming on a hunter. This attack causes Waterblight. Fire Dance: Flint Gamuto will slam down on the ground before trampling wildly as burst of fire scorch the ground around it, melting the snow around it and making a puddle. The burst of fire will cause Fireblight to nearby hunters caught in it. The water produce from the immense heat will stop the flames on its legs. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +20 *Water +15 *Ice -5 *Thunder -35 *Dragon +10 Skills: Hunter of The South Wind, Heart of Beruna, and Cold Surge. Gunner Set *Fire +25 *Water +20 *Ice 0 *Thunder -30 *Dragon +15 Skills: Hunter of The South Wind, Heart of Beruna, and Cold Surge. Notes *Due to its shorter fur, it has evolved special, black flint-like tusks that can be heated up by rubbing its hard trunk on them. **With this unique adaption, Flint Gamuto is able to melt snow and ice to find food much easier. *'Heart of Beruna' grants the skills Fire Res +15 and Halve Hunger. *'Hunter of the South Wind' grants Heat Cancel, and increases your Attack and Defense while in Hot Areas. Using Hot Drinks will boost Defense. (Attack +15 and Defense +20 in Hot Areas, Hot Drinks give +10 Defense.) *With these fiery abilities, Flint Gamuto is able to better protect itself against predators though from the shorter fur, it can take damage from attacks more easily. *BannedLagiacrus got the idea of this monster from Dinovaldo, Teostra, Ash Kecha Wacha, and Gamuto itself. He wanted this Gamuto to have more of reason to be using fire rather than just throwing it in a random area and give it the element. **HC Gamuto was even an inspiration for some of its attacks in early concept form. *Occasionally, Flint Gamuto can be seen facing Glaze Dinovaldo. *Compared to their cousins, Flint Gamuto are known to be nomadic. *This yellow mucus comes from certain fruits it eats, which is fermented in the Flint Gamuto's body. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:BannedLagiacrus